


[Art] The Ink Files

by Green



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bandom Big Bang, Collage, Fanart, Gen, Kid Frank Iero, look at his sad little face!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny sad homeless Frank wandering the streets with nowhere to go. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Ink Files

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Calypso Initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280176) by [theficisalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theficisalie/pseuds/theficisalie). 



> Graphic collage of vector art and a variety of textures and patterns. Started in Illustrator and finished off in Photoshop... probably. I don't exactly remember which programs I used for the finishing touches. Also, it's been so long that I no longer have any links for resources. Which is probably bad. (originally posted 2011)
> 
> [The story that inspired the art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/280176) is SO GOOD and I was super lucky to have gotten that one. Highly recommended, five thumbs up!


End file.
